Oneshots of DOOM!
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Yea this is what boredom pixie sticks and mountain dew do to you...Bel and fran mostly friendship may later be a romance one but nothing more...


Mina:Okay~!I know I need to write a new chapter to my Naruto fanfic, but still I felt like I needed to do this first.

Sasu:She also Finally broke down and got the new writing program, so no more misspellings,and/or grammar errors.

Also just a bit of the RP by me and Sasu that inspired these crack-fics:

**Fran- Mina**

**Bel- Sasu**

**Bel:I wanna be a vampire**

**Fran:I'd rather be a Vampaneze**

**Bel:Why?**

**Fran:They don't sparkle...**

**Bel:...I change my mind...**

As you can probably see it's not that serious. Except maybe if I get the urge to right about blood, then maybe Prince the Ripper.

By the way this is in first-person.

**Anyway Enjoy and I own nothing~!**

**xX[~Fran~]Xx**

I was calmly reading in my room, practicing illusions by using my book. I made an illusion of Darren and Steve as adults fighting.[Lol, Froggy's reading the last book of 'Cirque Du Freak']

That was before my sempai came in and shattered my illusions. Wait did I say 'my sempai', sorry please don't misunderstand.

"Froogggyyy~! The prince is booorreedd" he said as plopped down on my bed I gave him a 'This is my problem, how?' look but he didn't catch it,'Maybe it would've worked better if I had actually made a facial expression', I pondered to myself.

"Ushishishi~!What is Froggy reading?"Sempai asked.

"The twelfth book of the Darren Shan saga" I replied in my monotone.

"Ushishishi~!The froggy hasn't finished the series yet?" Bel-sempai said giving his signature Cheshire the cat grin.

"Ah, I did but I'm practicing illusions." I explained.

"Ushishishi~!Which scene?"He questioned.

"I'm not sure I think it's the one where they stab eachother."

"Ahn, you mean the one where they kill eachother?"

"Yeah, that one..."I said my monotone still in-check

"Ushishishi~!I wanna be a vampire," Bel said childishly rolling around on my bed until he was on his back."Which would Froggy rather be?"

I sat for a while and thought about it. Then I punched my palm with my fist and said "Ah, I think I'd rather be a Vampaneze!" Still in monotone, with an emotionless face.

Bel sort of frowned before getting his grin back again,"I thought Froggy was more humane than the prince, ushishishi~!"

"I am, but as far as I've heard, the Vampaneze don't sparkle..."I stated blankly.

It took him a few seconds to register what I'd just said before he started 'Ushishishi-ing'.Now that I think of it, is Ushishishi a laugh or a chuckle, maybe a giggle. I pondered this and spaced off a little.

"Ushishishi~!In that case the prince wants to be a Vampaneze,too."Bel said laugh-chuck-giggling, before a frowning and getting a seemingly serious face."The vampires off of Twilight are so self-centered, they don't even mention the poor, neglected, little Vampaneze" he put his hand over his forehead as if he were feeling sorry for them, "at which they fought and almost annihilated."

He then grinned and began laugh-chuck-giggling again.

I got really bored so I started doing illusions of a frog. Yes, THATS how bored I was...Then I started thinking, I'm supposed to be a frog ,right? And now I'm a Vampaneze[ not really but you get the drift], too. I was a_ Vampafrog? No! Froganeze? It's better than Vampafrog..._

I made an illusion of a frog version of watched with curious ,or I'm assuming atleast, eyes as the frog hopped around the room with the cape flaring off it's neck.

"Somehow when the cape flies up it looks like a superhero." He pointed out.

Now that I looked at it,it did."Makes me want a pet frog."

"Ushishishi~!How can Froggy have a pet frog when he is a pet frog?"

"Very simply, I find one and say it's my pet frog."I pointed out boredly.

"..."

"If I do get one I'm gonna name it Froganeze..."

"If Froggy does get one I might get the two of you mixed up." Bel said before snickering, ah so that's what it is, it's a snicker, I made a mental note of that.

**xX[~End~]Xx**

Mina:Yeah, we were Rping and started talking about Cirque Du Freak,,,,

Sasu:Damn smartass...Ruined my moment of picturing Bel as a kick-ass vampire, and replace it with him sparkling.

Mina:Hehe...Anyway as you can see these aren't really like romance...We don't cross the line we jump over and scream "WEE" while doing so, well most of the time...We don't RP as romantic things, we're cousins...

Sasu:Even we have boundaries...

**READ AND REVIEW**

**NOW DABBIT!**

**I**

**V**


End file.
